My Childhood Friend Like Me
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: Makoto Tachibana menjalani kehidupannya sebagai murid SMA biasa, tapi… /Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Rate M/Don't like don't read


**My Childhood Friend Like Me  
><strong>

Disclaimer © **Kyoto Animation**

By © **Akizuki Airy**

Genre: Romance, School Life, Slice of Life, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, etc.

Chara: Makoto Tachibana (main), Haruka Nanase, Rin Matsuoka, Nagisa Hazuki, etc.

Rate: **M**

Summary: Makoto Tachibana menjalani kehidupannya sebagai murid SMA biasa, tapi… /Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Rate M/Don't like don't read

.

.

.

.

Makoto berlari dengan kepayahan—peluh memenuhi dahinya.

_Ayo, sedikit lagi…_ Makoto mendukung dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Dan—

"Makoto Tachibana! Satu menit lima belas detik!"

Makoto hanya bisa terkapar kaku di tanah dengan nafas yang memburu.

Pelajaran olahraga hari ini—lari—termasuk dalam daftar kelemahannya. Dan hal itu membuat Makoto langsung pingsan di tempat karena staminanya yang rendah.

.

.

.

.

"Uhm…?"

Makoto segera bangun dan mendapati dirinya tergeletak di sebuah kasur.

Dan—sepasang iris _blue-sapphire_ menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Haru_-chan_?"

Makoto menggumamkan nama orang yang menatapnya lekat.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan _–chan_." ujarnya.

Nama lengkapnya—Haruka Nanase—akrab dengan panggilan Haru. Teman Makoto sejak masih kecil. Dia bisa dibilang tidak bisa lepas dari air, bahkan bisa membuka baju hanya karena melihat air.

Makoto memakluminya—sebagai seorang sahabat sejak kecil.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Haruka sambil memegangi kepala Makoto, lalu membelainya dengan lembut.

Makoto mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hei, apakah dia sudah siuman?"

Sebuah seruan terdengar dari arah pintu UKS. Seorang lelaki berambut _crimson_ dengan iris _ruby _yang menggoda memasuki UKS. Lelaki berambut _crimson_ tersebut masuk ke UKS bersama dengan lelaki berambut _honeyblonde_ yang memiliki bola mata berwarna _peach_ tua.

"Kenapa kalian kesini—Rin? Nagisa?" tanya Makoto kaget, "Kalian bisa ketinggalan pelajaran, biar Haruka saja yang menemaniku."

Rin menekuk bibirnya keatas, "Sekarang sedang jam istirahat, jadi tidak masalah, kan?!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu." Makoto sedikit menunduk.

Haruka lalu menatap tajam kearah Rin, seperti memberikan sinyal permusuhan kepadanya. Iris _ruby_ milik Rin membalas tatapan Haruka dengan kesal.

Seolah mereka berdua seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu—yang tidak boleh diketahui Makoto.

.

.

.

.

Karena tugas matematika hari ini—Makoto akan menginap di rumah Haruka.

"Ah, tugas matematika yang melelahkan…" keluh Makoto di tengah-tengah suasana yang menegang akibat soal matematika tersebut.

Haruka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Makoto, "Hng? Kau belum menyelesaikannya?"

"Belum," Makoto menggeleng, "Kurang lima soal lagi…"

Haruka menyerahkan buku catatannya, "Conteklah punyaku,"

"Ah, sungguh?!" Makoto melihat buku Haruka, "Hebat…"

Dengan terburu-buru, Makoto mengerjakan soal matematikanya dengan mencontek jawaban Haruka. Setelah menconteknya, Makoto merasa lega dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas karpet.

"Akhirnya—selesai juga…" ujar Makoto sambil mengemasi seluruh peralatan sekolahnya, "Nah, aku mau pulang dulu, ya. Ja—"

Ucapan Makoto terputus saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Haruka secara paksa.

"Eh—Haruka…" Makoto menatap Haruka dengan bingung, "Ada apa?"

Haruka menggeleng, "Sebenarnya—tidak ada apa-apa, tapi…"

"Tapi, apa?" potong Makoto cepat dan tidak sabar.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu—"

"Padaku?"

Haruka mengangguk.

"Ya, silahkan bicara, tapi cepatlah…" Makoto menatap arlojinya dengan resah, "Hari mulai larut, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Tidak, Makoto. Kita punya banyak waktu. Semalaman."

Perkataan Haruka membuat Makoto bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya," ujar Haruka dengan dahi berkernyit.

Makoto melepaskan genggaman tangan Haruka, "Jika terlalu lama, aku akan segera pergi."

Seketika itu—Haruka tampak tekejut mendengar ucapan Makoto.

*BRAK!*

Haruka menggenggam pergelangan Makoto sekali lagi—lalu membanting tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Haru—ka?"

Makoto tampak panik dengan kelakuan Haruka.

"Ehm—begini, aku…" Haruka tampak bingung memilih kata-kata, bersamaan dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

Makoto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ya—kau boleh berbicara, tetapi kenapa sampai kau berbuat seperti ini?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Haruka tampak bingung—sejenak, kebingungannya menghilang.

"Haru—"

Makoto tidak bisa berbuat apapun ketika Haruka melumat bibirnya.

"Apa yang—"

Lidah Haruka memasuki mulut Makoto—membuat Makoto dipenuhi rasa kaget.

"Hei—Makoto… Aku…"

"Ap—apa?"

Wajah Makoto bagaikan kepiting rebus saat Haruka membisikkan kata-kata tepat di telinganya.

"_Watashi wa anata ga suki desu_,"

"Apa yang… kau katakan?" Makoto tampak kaget sambil tertegun, "_Watashi_… _mo_,"

Haruka menggigit bibir Makoto dan memasukkan lidahnya terus menerus. Makoto hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Haruka—menikmatinya.

"Jadi—sepertinya sudah cukup," ujar Makoto sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Haruka.

*BRUK!*

Haruka bahkan tidak membiarkan Makoto bangkit sekalipun saat Makoto mendorong tubuhnya.

"Haru?"

Makoto tampak kaget.

"Makoto, aku ingin—"

"Haru—aku tahu, tapi—"

Haruka tiba-tiba menarik dasi seragam Makoto hingga terlepas dari kerahnya.

"Haruka—"

Haruka dengan perlahan-lahan membuka seluruh seragam Makoto dan seragamnya sendiri.

Lalu—Makoto merasakan 'sesuatu' di bagian terintimnya.

"Ukh… apa yang kau laku—"

Haruka menggosokkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Makoto, membuat Makoto menegang dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Haruka juga mempermainkan milik Makoto dengan lututnya, membuat Makoto tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Haruka.

"Apakah kau menikmatinya, Mako_-chan_?" tanya Haruka dengan seringai nakal di wajahnya.

Menegang—Makoto menegang sekarang dan Haruka memijat dengan lembut milik Makoto.

"Ah… hng… hentikan…" gumam Makoto di sela-sela desahannya.

Haruka hanya menatap Makoto sambil tersenyum, "Bisakah kau mengulangi ucapanmu sekali lagi?"

Dia meremas kuat milik Makoto, membuat Makoto mendesah sekali lagi. Lutut Haruka membuat batang Makoto terangsang, basah.

"Haruka… kau bisa… ummh… membuatku… uhm… ahn…"

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan nafsu telah memenuhi pikiran mereka.

"…Mako_-chan_… aku… aku tidak kuat lagi…"

Haruka mendesah kuat dan membalikkan tubuh Makoto.

"Aku… juga… cepat… le… passskannn… di… daa… lamhhh…"

Tanpa disadari Makoto—Haruka telah masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Arrrrghhhhhhnnnnnnn…." racau Makoto dengan penuh nafsu.

Haruka menekan lebih kuat ke dalam, pinggulnya tidak bisa berhenti bergarak, "Mako-_chan_…"

"Teruskan saja, Haru_-chan_…"

Haruka terus menggerakkan dirinya, naik turun. Dia mulai tidak terkendali dan mempercepat pergerakannya, membuat Makoto tidak tahan.

"Haru… itu… ahn… aaaah… pa…pppanasss…" Makoto tampak kelelahan.

"Apakah… aku… ppperlu… mempercepat gerakannya?" tanya Haruka ragu.

"Setidaknya… cccepat… selesaikaaaaan…. ahn…" jawab Makoto.

Haruka mempercepat gerakannya, membuat sensasi panas di tubuh mereka meningkat. Suhu tubuh mereka menjadi panas. Haruka mengangkat tubuh Makoto sedikit lebih tinggi dan memusatkan tekanan untuk mendorong dirinya masuk.

"Ahh… ahn! Haru_-chan_! Kel… keluar…."

Makoto tampak menikmatinya, lalu mereka berdua melemas.

.

.

.

.

[_Omake_]

[A/N]

wkwkwkwkwk, mungkin pengaruh virus yaoi menyerang diriku jd-nya terciptalah fic terburuk dan otakku yang sedang terkontaminasi!

jujur, sebagai seorang fujoshi, aq mulai berpikir klo Mako dan Haru itu cocok! Jadilah fic tergila dan termesum ini!

Review, please!


End file.
